1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system and, more particularly, to a process of video data which is supplied from an external image processing apparatus and a display of an image regarding the video data.
2. Related Background Art
In such a kind of apparatus, in recent years, when displaying an image regarding image data outputted from a computer, the realization of a high resolution, the registration of a display of a multicolor, and the realization of a variety of kinds have been being progressed.
For example, there is an apparatus in which the number of display colors is also set to 16.70 millions. There are a variety of kinds of [640 (horizontal display dots)xc3x97480 (vertical line dots)], [800xc3x97600], [1024xc3x97768], [1280xc3x971024], and [1600xc3x971280]. A resolution is also high.
In proportion to an increase in resolution, a transfer clock of a video signal which is transmitted from a host computer to a display device is also high.
For example, in case of [1280xc3x971024], a transfer clock is set to 157.5 MHz at a frame rate (the number of frames per unit time) of 85 Hz. In case of [1600xc3x971200], a transfer clock is set to 229.5 MHz at a frame rate of 85 Hz.
There is a tendency such that the frame rate is rising in order to reduce flickering. Further, there is considered that a frequency of a pixel clock rises.
However, if the resolution and the frame rate are merely raised as mentioned above, the following problems occur.
First, when video data is received and processed by a pixel clock of a high frequency, a heat generation of an IC for performing a process increases and the process cannot be accurately performed. When the user intends to execute a process at a high precision, very high costs are required.
In case of receiving video data by a pixel clock of a high frequency, if the video data is received by a long cable, many radiation noises in a high band are generated, and a legal restriction cannot be cleared.
Such a problem becomes a large problem, particularly, in case of displaying by a flat panel display.
It is an object of the invention to solve the problems as mentioned above.
Another object of the invention is to transmit image data in accordance with an ability of a display device, thereby enabling good process and display to be executed.
To accomplish the above objects, according to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a display apparatus comprising: display means for displaying an image regarding video data which is supplied from an image processing apparatus; storage means for storing control information indicative of a frame rate of video data which can be displayed by the display means; and communicating means for transmitting the control information read out from the storage means to the image processing apparatus.